Day and Night
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Edd has two lovers: Kevin and Eddy. And they are as different as day and night.


**I didn't mean to do this.  
I never intended to be someone so untrustworthy.  
But I am. **

_It all started when I met Eddy and Ed. Ed was beyond help even in that young age. Eddy was trying to scam me; something he gave up on the older we got. Well, he didn't give up scamming, just doing it to me. Instead, being the one with real brains, I had to help Eddy and Ed put together Eddy's crazy schemes. The children of the cu-de-sac were tormented by Eddy every day and it's not surprising that we didn't make any money to buy jawbreakers. With Eddy there were no rules; nothing was going too far. Eventually Eddy brought out the daring side in me, a side I hadn't been aware of. Somewhere along the way I feel in love with my scheming friend. No one knew. It got harder to control myself as we hit puberty and my hormones went crazy especially when Ed picked us up and crushed our bodies together in an Ed-sized hug._

Back when we were twelve we were always getting beat on by Kevin. As we got older and bigger (Especially Ed) he stopped. He was still full of threats and insults, all of which we knew he would follow through with. He'd calmed down considerably and eventually asked me to help him study; he was failing high school. So I did. The first time I went to his house I was nervous, as would be expected. But we studied and he actually got it. His mother was nice and made us snacks and we talked. We actually made each other laugh! Imagine my surprise when he asked me to come back tomorrow, same time. Over the next few months we became pretty tight and I developed a small crush on him.

The crush got bigger until I was actually in love with him. But I was also in love with Eddy. There was no one I could talk to about it; that would mean revealing that I'm gay. I really didn't want to do that unless I absolutely had to. I didn't think either of them felt the same way about me as I did about them; Kevin was dating Naz and Eddy was obsessed with Naz. So when Kevin told me he thought tongue rings are hot, I got my tongue pierced (Ed and Eddy were shocked); and when Eddy said he likes blonds I dyed my black hair blond. Anything to make myself more attractive in their eyes. Everyone asked why I dyed my hair blond, I didn't answer and when I did it made no sense at all.

A week after I dyed my hair Eddy asked me to go out with him. As boyfriends. My dreams were coming true! Eddy did love me! I couldn't have been more happy. I even forgot about Kevin for a while. But then he asked me to help him study again. No one knew that Eddy and I were dating, so it kind of caught me off guard when Kevin asked me out. At first I didn't know what to do; I love Kevin and Eddy but I'm dating Eddy. I agreed, hopping to keep my boyfriends secrets, especially from each other. So far its worked.

I watched Eddy as he looked out the window, daydreaming about something or someone. I was hopping it was me. What I wouldn't give to have a look inside his head. Just as I thought this he turned his head, saw me looking, and smiled. My heart pounded against my ribs like a drum as I smiled back. Then he went back to looking out the window, a smirk on his face this time. Now I knew he was thinking of me. A warm feeling enveloped my heart.

Next I sought out my other boyfriend, Kevin. He was sitting with his chair balanced on two legs, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Even though he had this expression I could tell he was paying close attention to what our teacher said. This was the expression he always wore, except when he was with me. My heart was more like a hummingbird in my rib cage. He too caught me looking, smirked, and gave me a small two-fingered wave. I smiled back and pointed to the teacher—he needed to pay attention. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked back at the teacher.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and everyone got up. Kevin was the first one out of the room, Eddy and I were the last two. "That was a waste of my life." Eddy commented, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets.

"We need to learn this to graduate, Eddy." I explained patiently.

"Why? I don't see how knowing who invented the light bulb will do us any good." He replied, looking at the ground. "Lets find the Lump." Some things never change. As we waited for Ed in the hallway I ran the tongue ring against my teeth. I knew it was bad, but I couldn't help it. This was my only bad habit…unless you count cheating on my boyfriend with another guy as a bad habit. Speaking of boyfriends here came Kevin.

"Hey dork, you gonna come over tonight?" the redhead asked me. He called me mean names still only to keep our cover and I thanked whatever deity rules over us that he does.

"Yes Kevin." I replied, pulling my backpack closer to my body. He nodded and paused. I met his eyes. In that brief moment I saw everything he wanted to do to me. My breath caught. And then he left.

"I am here." Ed announced himself.

"Took you long enough, I wanna get outta here." Eddy complained, sending me a sly look. My breath, which I'd just gotten back, caught again. It was so nice having two boyfriends. Ed marched out of the school, followed closely by me and Eddy. "We're going to my house." Eddy told me after we'd dropped Ed at his house.

"Alright." My heart beat a little faster as I anticipated whatever Eddy had planned. "I can only stay till five. I need to tutor Kevin later." I added.

He sighed and nodded. He hated it that Kevin took up my evenings. Evenings which Eddy didn't know were really late nights and early mornings. I hadn't had anal with either of them…but it was only a matter of time. "I don't see why you tutor him. You've been doing it all year." He complained as he unlocked the door to his room.

"We learn new things all year, Eddy." I replied.

"He should pay attention in class." We were inside and I dropped my bag gently on the carpet. "What an idiot." That comment made me mad but I didn't show it. Kevin wasn't stupid.

"Yes, he should." I agreed only because that's what Eddy wanted to hear. He sat on his bed, back facing me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was pouting. Beside his bed was the snow globe I'd given him; the one with the star in it. My protective, possessive, boyfriend instincts kicked in suddenly and I sighed, unable to stay mad at him. I took off my shoes and climbed onto his bed. "Don't worry about it, Eddy." I murmured in his ear as I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry…I just don't like you staying over there every night…" he was looking down when he muttered "Sometimes I want you here all night…and it makes me mad to know that your over there." I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say to that. Eddy claimed my days, but Kevin ruled my nights. It was a delicate situation, one I was very careful with. Since I had nothing to say to his comment I adjusted my position then kissed him. All at once I felt broken and whole inside. Broken because I was cheating on him, lying to my best friend and lover; plus what he'd just said took a lot of courage on his part. Whole because he was my other half. A small voice in the back of my mind told me that was a lie; I needed Kevin just as much as Eddy.

We just held each other until five. I kissed him one last time then got my stuff, put on my shoes, and left without a word. Eddy was still lying on his bed, watching me silently.

Since we live in a cul-de-sac it wasn't hard to get from one house to the next. I walked to Kevin's house and rang the doorbell. His mother answered then I went straight to his room. He wasn't there so I just sat on his bed and waited. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have because the next thing I knew something wet and warm was touching me. Opening my eyes I saw the outline of Kevin standing over me, a hand brushing my cheek. "Hey sleeping beauty." He teased softly.

"Does that make you prince charming?" I replied, smiling up at him. As my eyes adjusted to the dim streetlight shining through the window I saw that he wasn't wearing anything but a towel around his waist. His orange hair was slicked back and clearly still wet…just like the rest of his muscled body. My heat stopped beating for a second.

"Depends…" his mouth was by my ear. "Do you want me to be?" his breath was hot against my suddenly very sensitive skin.

"Yes…" I wasn't even sure what I was asking for, all I knew was Kevin. All I wanted was Kevin. I pulled him down, kissed him roughly. This feeling was new and I'd never felt this way for Eddy. It was also very consuming and demanded to be satisfied. Kevin was probably surprised but he didn't show it, instead he just kissed me back.

**I love the day time. Its warm and safe. Nothing bad can happen to me or the ones I love; nothing will sneak out at us. Everything is certain.  
I also love the night time. Its passionate and mysterious. Danger can be just around the corner or in your own bed. Shadows and moonlight play with your mind until you don't know up from down.  
Who says I cant love both?**


End file.
